


Date Swap

by MsCAlice



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCAlice/pseuds/MsCAlice
Summary: Blaine goes to college with Tina, becoming best friends and roommates. With her high school reunion coming up she is devastated when her date drops out at the last second. Heart broken she asks Blaine to go with her as she can not go alone because her ex-boyfriend, Mike will be attending.What happens if they actually still meet in high school many years later?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a brand new Glee Fanfic writer. This is actually my second story, first on this platform though. 
> 
> This story is not actually complete but I’m excited to see where it takes me. 
> 
> I’m also in the market for a new beta reader! Would love your help!

Blaine loved his roommate Tina.

He knew as soon as he meet her they would be instant friends. He chuckled, remembering the first time they came face-to-face back at the beginning of freshman year.

_Blaine had been standing at the sink brushing his teeth in the co-ed bathroom when he heard a shriek that made his toes curl. He instantly thought the worst and ran towards the sound coming from the shower stalls. Without even thinking, he pulled the curtain back. Inside the shower cubicle was a completely naked girl. Blaine didn’t know where to look. His hands flew to his face trying to cover his eyes. Squinting through his fingers he could see that the girl was unharmed._

_“Get it out!!” the naked girl cried, trying her best to cover herself with her hands._

_When Blaine looked again, he discovered a moth no bigger than the palm of his hand fluttering around the drain. With the pressure of the water coming from the shower head, it was impossible for it to escape._

_Handing a towel over to the girl, Blaine shouted over her screams, “Turn the water off!”_

_When she had finally pulled the towel around her and turned the shower off, Blaine was about to put his foot on top of the insect in the hope of getting rid of the problem._

_“NO!” the girl screeched again causing Blaine to jump back. Blaine looked at the girl, relieved that there was a towel wrapped around her body and was completely confused at what she was screaming about._

_“You can’t kill it! It might have a family or someone to love. You can’t be cruel,” the girl reasoned. Kneeling down, he cupped his hands around the moth and gently stood up. He walked over to the glass, nodding at Tina. She got the message and opened the window for him._

_With the situation resolved, Blaine looked over at the girl standing still with her towel around her. Unsure of what else to do, he stretched his arm in front of her. “I’m Blaine Anderson.”_

_“Tina Cohen Chang,” she replied, smiling while awkwardly shaking his hand._

From that moment on, they were best friends.

Now in their senior year, they were rooming together off campus. Tina was nothing short of a diva -- dramatic and always speaking her mind. She might use up all of the hot water, always made Blaine late, and constantly sent him to the closest supermarket looking for the sugar free non-dairy ice cream since that one had the least amount of calories. But even with all her faults, she was extremely loyal.

During the first month of their friendship, Tina had formed a crush on Blaine, but it was quickly shut down when she found out he was gay. That had to be one of the most awkward nights of his life.

_It was their very first performance for musical theatre class, a piece that was going towards their final grade. Tina had pestered Blaine to come to her class to watch her perform. Being the supportive friend that he was, he had snuck into the back to listen. She had sang a beautiful rendition of “I Don't Know How to Love Him.” Blaine had enjoyed the performance; and although her eyes were constantly on him, he just thought it was nerves, and she needed some reassurance._

_However, when she finished the song and walked up straight to Blaine, he truly didn’t believe what she did next._

_“Will you go to the Fall Fest with me, Blaine?” She asked looking at him with the dopest smile he had ever seen._

_Lost for words, he looked around the room -- every eye was upon him. He returned his gaze to Tina to find her still standing waiting on an answer. He had wanted to let her down gently, but the words came out of his mouth even before he had time to think. “No… But thank you.”_

_Tina’s face instantly dropped before turning and running straight out of the class. Blaine had felt awful and knew that he had to tell her the truth._

_After much convincing, Blaine was able to get her to meet him at one of the coffee shops on campus. He explained to her the reason why he couldn’t go to the dance with her. When he told Tina that he was gay, she sat in silence._

_It must have been about twenty minutes of silence. When she looked up at Blaine, she smiled and apologised. They spent the rest of the time trying to guess if the cute boys were on her team or his._

Since then they had been best friends, inseparable.

Blaine was sitting on the couch flicking through the television channels when Tina arrived. She looked exhausted, annoyed, but mostly upset.

“Tina, what’s wrong?” Blaine asked, bolting off the sofa and over to his friend and wrapping her in his arms.

When tears started to flow down her face, Blaine brought her over to the sofa cradling her as she cried. When she was able to get a hold of her tears, she looked up at Blaine. “Robert bailed on me. I have to go this high school reunion alone. I told everyone that I was going with a hot guy. If I show up alone, everyone is going to think I made him up! Blaine, I can’t go alone. Mike’s going to be there.”

As soon as Blaine heard that Mike, her high school sweetheart, was going to be there, he knew it was going to be a long night. When they had first met, everything had been about Mike. What Mike was doing in New York, how he was the best dancer, and how he had amazing abs. She even told him about the future they would have together.

However, Mike had broken up with her just before she left Lima. She had spent the first semester constantly in tears. Everything reminded her of Mike whether it was a certain song on the radio or his favourite cereal being on sale.

The next year she started dating again, but no one was like Mike. Of course, this made her cry and miss him even more. Every time she got drunk, Blaine always had to make sure he grabbed her phone before she called Mike again. Even to this day, Blaine knew that Tina was still in love with Mike.

Being pulled from his thoughts, Blaine continued to stroke his friend’s hair, trying to comfort her. Tina looked up at Blaine, and a wicked grin came onto her face. That could only mean trouble.

“Blaine, do you think you would come to the reunion with me?” She asked with tears still flowing down her face.

“Tina, I don’t know.”

“Please, Blaine. You just need to fly out early. It’s the day before Thanksgiving. No one needs to know that you aren’t actually the guy I’m dating.. My friends would be so impressed that I'm dating a hottie, especially with an ass like that.” She pouted up at him while batting her eyelashes hoping this would help her cause.

Blaine was planning to go to Ohio for Thanksgiving anyway. It was only going to a be a day early. His parents had relocated to Ohio that summer, and with being away for college, he hadn’t made that many friends. He would be able to surprise his parents, and he always wanted to do something like that for his mother.

He also knew that Tina really needed him. This would be the first time she would be seeing Mike after their breakup. What kind of friend would he be if he didn’t go and support her? She had supported him in everything that he did -- whether it was school related or the few boyfriends he had. When he caught his last boyfriend Ryan cheating on him, Tina had been the one to hold him as he cried. Even when Ryan kept coming back to the apartment to apologize, Tina had soon told him that he wasn’t welcome and to get the hell away from her best friend. They were always going to be there for each other. He was her best friend, and he wasn’t going to let her down now.

The tears started again as Blaine continued to think. “Please, Blaine,” Tina begged.

“I’ll go, but you have to promise that you’ll let me watch the rest of The Bachelor and not moan,” he said as he looked down at her.

Tina quickly threw her arms around his neck, hugging him and thanking him profusely. They thankfully were able to change his ticket for an earlier flight, and settle back down to watching the new series of The Bachelor.

The next morning, Blaine woke to the sound of Tina going through his closet, trying to find his most comfortable sweatshirt for the flight to Ohio. She regularly stole it when she was cold or lounging around the apartment. She was constantly going through his wardrobe looking for clothes to wear. Even though their styles were very different, according to Tina, it was one of Blaine’s jobs to provide comfortable clothes for her -- apparently one of the many jobs of being best friends with a girl.

Tina started getting more clothes out of his wardrobe, selecting different outfits before placing them over the desk chair in his room. “Do you want your navy blazer or the black one for the trip?"We need to leave soon in order to catch our flight.”

Blaine jumped out of the bed, grabbing the black blazer from her hands. “Here, I’ll take this one. Don’t think for one moment that you’re dressing me this trip. I’m not letting you near my bow tie collection.”

"Fine then, you can continue to pack. I’ll just grab my suitcase. I'm driving, but we’re taking your car. We need to leave soon or we are going to miss our flight." Tina said before leaving his room.

Blaine couldn’t help shaking his head as he watched his roommate went into to her own room. He didn’t know how Tina had talked him into this but knew that if anyone could, it would be her.

Many people thought that Tina was a diva, but she was Blaine's diva.

...

Kurt was not in the mood as he tossed his messenger bag on the floor, chucking his keys towards a bowl but completely missing. Not even bothering to pick them up, he headed into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of wine from the rack and a glass from the cupboard, he brought them into the living room, poured himself a glass, and then flopped back onto the sofa. He had just finished his very last shift for his winter semester internship at Marie Claire. Even though he loved designing clothes, he thought it would be helpful to get a taste of the industry from the media's perspective.

Worst. Decision. Ever.

His supervisor had spent the whole time putting Kurt down -- nothing he did was right. He ended up working more as a personal slave rather than getting any chance to work directly with the content. All Kurt wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with a glass of wine and some Thai food. He had to yet catch up on the last season of House of Cards.

When Mercedes walked into the room, Kurt didn’t even turn to acknowledge her. He was already dreading the conversation. For the past month, all she had talked about was the upcoming high school reunion the day before Thanksgiving. His father had booked him a flight home for Thanksgiving months ago, but Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't coming home. He had nothing against his dad, but he did have a problem with Lima, Ohio.

Since graduation three years ago, Kurt had not returned to Lima -- not even for his step brother's funeral. There were too many painful memories, the bullying, the intolerance, constantly being told he wasn't good enough, just to name a few. But Mercedes was trying to talk him into going home. It was going to be the first reunion where everyone would be back in town. Kurt had many fond memories from the glee club, but he couldn't face returning to the halls of McKinley. He knew that if he didn't show up, they would gossip about him, but frankly, he didn't care.

"Are you sure you don’t want to go to the reunion? I appreciate your reasons for not wanting to go, but you'll be miserable alone here with only the TV remote for company.”

"I'll be fine," Kurt huffed.

"No, you're not, boo. You haven't made any friends here outside of class. What you need is to talk to people who know you like the people in glee club."

“Are you kidding? No way am I stepping foot in Lima ever again!” Kurt said huffing. He grabbed the remote and paused the TV, sensing this was going to be a long conversation. Once Mercedes got going, there was no stopping her.

"Come on, boo, your dad has already bought you a ticket. I know that Lima wasn’t always the kindest to you, but without McKinley, would we have ever met each other? Without glee club, you wouldn’t have been friends with any of us. Think of all the memories we have. The constant fighting over solos, the costumes, and don’t forget the look on Coach Sue’s face when we won Nationals. Come home and celebrate with us. People are so proud of everything you’ve done. You proved so many people wrong. I know high school was nowhere near as bad for me as it was for you, but glee was the only thing that made it bearable for me. I know you feel the same.”

"I've told you already I just don't feel like it. There are too many bad memories, and I have so much school work to do. I couldn't possibly go." Kurt tried to reason with Mercedes, knowing that she would see through him.

"You have to come -- even Rachel is going. You know how hard this is going to be for her with Finn not being there. She needs her best friends there to support her, and that includes you." Mercedes attempted.

Kurt knew that Mercedes was going for his weak spot -- Rachel. Kurt had always felt a connection with her. They both dreamed big, and even though they fought a lot, they continued to be friends. They understood what it meant to be outcasts, not understood, and they wanted to prove everyone wrong.

All three of them had originally been roommates when they first moved to New York. When Finn died, Rachel had decided she wanted to take some time for herself. When she returned to New York, she didn’t move back in. There were too many memories of Finn in their apartment.

She quit college, deciding that she didn’t need school anymore, and tried to do things in her own way. For months she had struggled through auditions. Six months later, she finally got her break and had made it onto Broadway. Kurt was so pleased for his friend, but he knew she still missed Finn dearly. They didn’t see each other much; Kurt had classes during the day, and Rachel performed on Broadway at night. Kurt knew that Rachel would need his support for the reunion.

"Don't you dare use Rachel against me," Kurt said, knowing exactly what Mercedes was trying to do. He quickly downed what was left in his wine glass, before pouring himself another glass. He ran his hands through his hair, and trying not to snap at his friend.

Mercedes smiled with a slight smirk on her face. "I might have told Rachel about that ticket your dad bought for Thanksgiving. It wasn't my fault that she just assumed you were going. And Tina has been talking about her boyfriend for months. I'm sure you want to meet the guy who's going to take Mike’s place. It’s so obvious she’s not over him yet."

Kurt was intrigued when he had heard snippets about Tina’s new man. He had been curious at how many times she had brought it up in the group chat. She was probably trying to make Mike jealous. Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if this guy didn’t really exist, but he didn’t dare say that to Tina.

Kurt knew that Mercedes was trying to get him to come, and he was starting to miss the many different things about home. Ms Pillsbury always made those baby cupcakes that he loved for school events. He missed his father greatly, and he knew that spending Thanksgiving with his dad and Carole would be better than having a meal by himself. He had already spent too many holidays away from his family and missed them terribly. Then there was glee club. Under his bed there were many scrapbooks and pictures from their time together.

Although he had seen Rachel, Mercedes and even Mike in New York, he missed being with the whole gang together.

"Fine. I'll do it for Rachel... and for the drama. But you are doing my laundry for the next month," Kurt shouted at Mercedes, who was already heading to her bedroom to pack her bags, giggling to herself, which annoyed him even more, knowing that she had worn him out.

Kurt went to his bedroom and fell back down onto his bed, annoyed that Mercedes had eventually got him to agree to return to Lima. High school had been hell for him. The constant bullying and torment had taken its toll on younger Kurt; but when he found glee club, it had been his one place of rest. And Finn had been there to support him - a shoulder to lean on, someone who stuck up for him in the hallways. Kurt had been heartbroken when he found out that Finn was dead. The painful reminders of Finn were everywhere in Ohio, and it took the desire of returning to Ohio out of the picture.

Thankfully, Burt was able to take the shuttle planes from Washington DC to New York City to visit him when Congress was in session. Sometimes, Carole would even join his father on these trips. Kurt had no reason to go the Lima, but the desire to be with his glee club friends again had slowly crept in. And it would have stayed that way if it weren’t for people insisting that he went to this reunion. What was so great about seeing everyone all over again? He had to do it for four years -- that was bad enough. He felt stuck, constantly going back and forth in his mind. He wanted to go, but there were still so many emotions holding him back.

However, this seemed to be the Thanksgiving that everyone wanted him home. Honestly, Kurt was tired of fighting them. He was tired of fighting himself. He had tried to make up many different reasons why he needed to stay in New York. He had even tried to offer his time to his internship, but what company opened for Thanksgiving? He tried to find someone to spend Thanksgiving with in the city, but everyone seemed to be heading home.

So when Mercedes brought up the same conversation everyday for the last couple of months, he could feel his resolve wearing thin. Maybe deep down he wanted to go home, to be with his family again. Maybe even though he didn’t want to admit it, he missed being with the people he cared about. And if Finn knew that he was avoiding Lima all because of him, he would have been extremely disappointed.

The next morning, as Kurt stood at the airport with Mercedes the pacing started when the gate number came onto the screen. He kept rubbing his hands over his pants, trying to calm himself down.

“What’s wrong, boo?” Mercedes asked after watching her friend pace for ten minutes.

“This felt like a good idea last night. I thought I would be able to stick to coming home, but I’m starting to wonder if maybe that was the alcohol talking.”

“Come on, Kurt, your dad is going to be so pleased that you came. We’re all here for you. If there is anything you need, remember I’m only ten minutes down the road. We might not be roommates this weekend, but you’re still my best friend.”

The call for boarding came, and Kurt’s eyes went wide as he looked to Mercedes. He already knew that there was no turning back. He shook himself down before saying to himself:

Watch out Ohio, Kurt Hummel is coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally meet each other, and the high school reunion plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their positive response to my first chapter, it was amazing to see how many people were loving what I had actually done. It's incredible to know that there are actually people who want to read my work, and that they even enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone, especially to my new Beta Camellia!

Blaine had always been a social creature but as he drove Tina to her high school reunion, he was starting to get extremely nervous. Tina had spent the whole flight and time at her parents telling him everything he needed to know about her friends. Most of the time Blaine looked at Tina like she had two heads. They seemed like crazy people. Even the very relationship history of the group was enough to give someone a sore head.

The glee club sounded crazy. They had everything from Lady Gaga outfits, to proposals, and even an archenemy in their school’s cheerleading coach. Blaine's own glee club in Chicago had been nothing like this. His own club met once a week for an hour, and none of them spoke to each other outside of rehearsals unless it was to ask about sheet music.

After a couple of hours, Blaine had stopped listening to his roommate. All of the names and information seemed too much for Blaine, and as he pulled into the parking lot, it felt like everything left his head. Tina had told him that the dress code was black tie -- apparently they treated the occasion very seriously -- and as a chance to show off and reconnect with their old flames.

"Now remember, we are here to make Mike jealous. So we don't lie, but we don't tell the whole truth. Got it?" Tina asked holding out her little finger.

"So, I'm super interested in you, but when he wants to see you in the janitor's closet, I suddenly don't feel well --  leaving you two love birds to get reacquainted." Blaine responded, taking Tina's finger with his own symbolizing a promise.

"I knew there was a reason you were my best friend."

"I thought it was my good looks and wicked sense of humour?" Blaine said laughing as he lead Tina into the school gymnasium.

Tina had not been wrong when she told him that they went all out. This place looked like it would during prom. The room was dimly lit, music playing, and many couples dancing.

"Tina, over here." Someone called for her. She started leading Blaine over by the hand, making sure her biggest smile was on her face.

There was a small gathering in front of her. Blaine instantly recognized Mike from the many photos Tina had put up in the apartment...and the amount of two in the morning internet stalking that they did after too many glasses of wine. Beside Mike were three girls, two blondes and a Latina girl. There were also two other guys, a blonde and a boy in a wheelchair wearing glasses.

"Oh my gosh, Tina, you never told us how adorable your date was going to be. Look at that bowtie." The Latina girl spoke. "How much did you pay for him?"

Blaine slightly taken aback by the girls comments, before gaining his voice to speak again.. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I actually live with Tina. Who wouldn't want to be seen with the most beautiful girl in Ohio?” Blaine responded, hoping it was up to Tina's standard.

"Oh Santana, we can't all be lucky like you to have Brittany in our arms." Tina responded. "Blaine this is some of the glee club. We have the wonderful Santana, and her wife, Brittany. That's Quinn, Artie, Sam and Mike." Tina said pointing to each of the members in front of her. "Everyone, this is Blaine. I want everyone to play nice. He's not used to rural humour," Tina said squeezing Blaine's hand tighter. He could tell that she was nervous.

Sam was the first to respond. "You're quite short for a dude. "

"Sam! Leave him alone." Tina responded, shock on her face.

"Well, we all know that size matters." Santana responded, looking down towards his crotch.

"Leave him alone, Santana. You're going to scare him off before he even meets Rachel. You know how she gets around another hobbit." The blonder shorter girl said, Blaine already forgetting her name.

"Come on, guys! Leave him alone. As long as Tina's happy, that's all that matters." Artie said, Blaine extremely grateful gave the boy a smile.

"So where's the rest of them? Mercedes promised that she was going to drag Kurt this year. I haven't seen him since graduation." Tina asked the group.

"Puck was over trying to chat up some of the younger cheerleaders. Rachel was going to the bathroom. Mercedes just messaged to say they should be here soon. Something about a fashion emergency." Mike responded to the group.

"Anything last season is a fashion emergency for Hummel." Santana responded.

"Make sure to play nice when they get here. Rachel and Kurt haven't been the same since Finn." Tina responded.

"I heard Kurt didn't even come back for the funeral." Quinn stated, now that Blaine could remember her name.

"So anyway tell us something about yourself, Blaine. We might let you have one of our own," Santana responded. The Lima women must be all bossy was the only thing running through Blaine's mind.

"I study music at Brown with Tina. Hoping to ether write music or go into teaching. Originally from Chicago. My parents now live in Westville here in Ohio. I also was part of my school's glee club. We aren't as close as you all are though." Blaine spoke hoping that it was enough information for everyone.

It seemed to satisfy the group as they started to talk and reconnect on other topics when Tina turned to look into the crowd. "Oh look, it's the New York crew now. They always like to make an entrance, and never on time."

Blaine turned to look at the three who walked through the crowd towards them. Two women and a very attractive man. Both of the girls had their arms linked with the guy's. Each of the ladies were attractive in their own way, but they had nothing against the guy in between them. He was taller than Blaine. His complexion was pale, the only sign of colour were his rosy cheeks. His hair was not completely lying flat in his head; there was a light amount of gel loosely applied so there was a swoop of hair at the front. As he got closer, Blaine picked out that his eyes were a brilliant blue -- like the colour of the ocean or the sky on a bright day. The colour that everyone should be drawn to. It was not until the trio had stopped in front of the group that Blaine noticed that he was staring.

"You guys look amazing. Mercedes, looking great as ever." The blonde guy says with a wink. Causing a giggle to escape from one of the girls.

"How are you guys?" Quinn asks the group.

"Flight was long. There were at least forty babies on the plane screaming the whole way. It reminded me why I don't travel during the holidays," the guy responded, distaste clear in his voice.

"Oh come on, Kurt, it was worth it to come and see all of us." Tina said, going over to give each of the group a hug.

"Oh, Tina Cohen Chang, when is it ever not a pleasure to see you?” Kurt responded at least sounding a little more genuine.

"When she was all Goth, that was a scary time. You didn't know if she was going to bite you or say hello." Santana spat out, a wicked smile on her face.

"You were Goth?" is the first thing that comes out of Blaine's mouth. He had only ever seen the up to date fashion sense of Tina that he found it hard to believe that she would ever dress any different. 

"Oh yes, our Tina went through many fashion styles through the years." Quinn responded with a small chuckle. 

"She looked like an Asian vampire, and they only ate people during Hanukkah," Brittany spoke for the first time. Everyone gave her a look before continuing back to the conversation. It must be a normal occurrence. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell him. We have to find some photos for your boyfriend to see the good old days of High School Tina." Artie responded wheeling his way over to the yearbooks sitting on the other side of the room. Half of the group following, dragging Blaine with them.

Only Santana, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn remained in the same spot.

"So who is that with Tina?" Mercedes questioned.

"That's Tina's date, and apparently her boyfriend. But that boy is as straight as a roundabout." Santana responded.

"How do you know?" Mercedes asked slightly puzzled.

"No one straight puts that much gel in their hair and wears a bowtie and tight pants. And if there is anymore doubt that can be found, he was checking out Lady Lips here." Santana said with a knowing look.

"No he did not, Santana, leave the guy alone. I'm sure he's just nervous. It must be hard to walk into a room full of people you don't know." Kurt responded, feeling the need to defend the guy.

"Oh come on, we all know Tina only brought him home so she can get back together with Mike. And the way he was checking her out, I would say they will be making out in Principal Figgins office by the end of the night." Quinn responded.

"That's just ridiculous. You can't just say someone is gay by looking at their body." Mercedes said trying to restore the peace before the rest of the group rejoined them.

"Everyone guessed with Kurt, and we all got that right. Look, I have a radar for gay people, and my senses are tingling in front of that boy," Santana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing tingling." Kurt said under his breath as the rest of the group returned.

"I can’t believe you guys dressed up like Lady Gaga. I know Tina mentioned it, but seriously woo!" Blaine responded amazed at the group around him. He knew his glee club back in Chicago would never have done anything like that -- even if they were more open about everything compared to rural Ohio.

"I want to dance," Brittany spoke again, this time grabbing her wife and dragging her onto the dance floor. This seemed to cause everyone to partner up and find a dance partner. Blaine quickly grabbed Tina and brought her onto the dance floor pulling her close so he could whisper into her ear.

"Do you think they are buying it?" he asked Tina, hoping he had been helpful for his friend.

"I think so, but more importantly Mike was checking out my butt. Something must be working." Tina said into Blaine's ear before pulling her head back and flashing her friend a huge smile. Blaine couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his friend.

They continued to dance before both of them were gasping for a drink some time later. Blaine walked over to the refreshments table, grabbing drinks for the two of them. When he turned around, he saw Mike walking over to Tina, whispering quietly before he lead her away from the gym. The look on Tina's face proved to Blaine that he had done the right thing in coming with his friend. She deserved to be happy.

Blaine watched the remainder of the glee club still on the dance floor. He wanted to go out and join them, but knew that they would find it odd that he was without Tina, and he didn't want to start anything. Turning around, he walked out of the gym hoping to nosy around the hallways until Tina was ready to leave.

Kurt was starting to get bored watching his friends on the dance floor. He had gotten up for the first few but sat down pretty soon afterwards. He was now looking at his phone and saw that there were a few missed phone calls, so he decided to go somewhere less noisy in the hopes to listen to his voicemail.

It felt like he had travelled back in time as he walked down the hallways of McKinley listening to his voicemails. Nothing had changed in the school since he had been there, and he soon found himself standing outside the choir room. He started to walk in until he looked up and saw that the room was already occupied. Sitting on some chairs, he saw Tina and Mike playing tonsil tennis with one another -- too engrossed in each other to even notice that someone else was in the room.

Quickly backing out of the room, he started to head back to the gym disgusted by this friends. Tina had even brought on a date with her. That poor boy. Kurt, walking down the halls, could not get the image out of his head.

As he rounded the corner, he was surprised to see Tina's date looking carefully at the photos on the wall. He hadn't noticed Kurt's presence just yet.

"You'll have to find our New Directions picture from when we won Nationals. It should be somewhere along that wall." Kurt said hoping not to scare the other boy.

"I found the photo already. We have the exact same one in the apartment. Tina always talks about you guys; I couldn't wait to meet you all." Blaine said with a smile.

"I'm sure she was super happy to get back into Mike's arms. I just found them in the choir room getting reacquainted with one another," Kurt said surprised at the venom in his words.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear they are happy." Blaine said looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"You aren't annoyed that your girlfriend is sucking the face off of her ex-boyfriend?" Surprised the boy was talking the news rather well.

"I never said anything about being her boyfriend. Roommate maybe, but not a boyfriend." Blaine said pointedly.

"So you came with Tina in the hopes of getting the two of them back together?" Kurt questioned rather puzzled at the situation. 

"That's the job of the gay best friend/roommate." Blaine responded truthfully. He could never tell a lie; it was always one of his downfalls.

"You're gay? Santana said you were, but she says so much, you have to learn what's true in Santana's mind versus the real world." Kurt said jokingly.

"Well, at least I accomplished the mission." Blaine said smiling over at Kurt. "I'm Blaine Anderson by the way."

"Kurt Hummel. I'm also gay, but none of the ladies are my date tonight." Kurt said with a wink. "Well if your mission is accomplished, why are you still here? I assume Tina won't mind if you head on out."

"Tina and I came together. I'm staying with her tonight and then heading to my parents in the morning. I'm sure Tina will also want to tell me every single detail, and then we need to start booking venues for their winter wonderland wedding." Blaine answered with a straight face.

"I see you got to know our Tina well." Kurt responded. "I had to experience one prom with her, and it was an exhausting time, and don't even get me started on the different times at Nationals." Kurt said with a smile, surprised that he was actually enjoying the company of a stranger. 

"She's a great friend," Blaine simply responded. "Do you mind if I head back in with you? I don't know how long they are going to be." Blaine asked hoping that he may have some company for the rest of the night. 

“Come on, I’ll take over Tina’s hosting skills. I promise I wouldn’t use you for my own personal gain.”

The rest of the glee club watched as Tina's date ended up getting cozy with Kurt for the remainder of the night. Of course, Santana was extremely proud that she had been the one to determine that Blaine was gay. Kurt was surprised how much he actually enjoyed being at his High School reunion, but it wasn't because he got to see any of his old friends or reflecting back on his time at McKinley. Blaine had made everything seem so easy. They danced and got to know one another. He found out that he was in the same year as Tina. Each of them able to tell stories of their mutual friend. 

Kurt realized he didn’t want the night to end, and that was all because of one Blaine Anderson. 

When Mercedes came over to see if Kurt wanted to head home, she was surprised that he didn't mind staying longer than he originally intended.

Mike and Tina returned, and everyone knew exactly what had happened in the choir room, but no one said anything. Finally as the reunion was coming to an end and people were starting to head home, Kurt and Blaine had to reluctantly say goodbye to one another. Neither of them sure who suggested staying in touch, but they both jumped at the chance to swap numbers and continue talking when they both headed back to college.

As Kurt got into his car with Mercedes, she gave her friend a knowing look before speaking. "See, told you it wouldn't be as bad as you thought." She giggled as she watched her friend's face break into a small smile.

"I think you were right, Mercedes. Tonight turned out to be just wonderful," Kurt said before heading out of the car park and already thinking when it would be too soon to contact Blaine again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next one should be up next Thursday. See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back to college and reflecting on their time spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t wait to post the next chapter till Thursday. I’ve been sick in bed and needed something to cheer me up. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Blaine had returned from his visit to Ohio excited and giddy after meeting Kurt. Since the night of the reunion, they had spent most of the following days messaging back and forth. The first night when he got back to Tina's house, she spent the next three hours going over in detail about her reunion with Mike. Blaine, although happy for his friend, wanted so badly to message Kurt, thanking him once again for keeping him company. It wasn't until four in the morning when Tina finally stopped talking enough to fall asleep. He was now able to send a message.

That had been the start of the quick messages back and forth. It had started out just asking about their days, which then progressed to jokes or funny moments that had happened to them that day. It had been Kurt who suggested that they play a game of twenty questions on a Sunday evening to help get to know one another better. The twenty questions continued into normal life with simples messages such as ‘ _In line at Starbucks, what's your normal order?’ Or, ‘I just walked past a dog walker. If you could have any pet what would it be and why?_

One day Blaine was walking past a donut shop and saw a cake stacked with jelly filled donuts. He quickly took a picture of it, and without even thinking he sent it to Kurt. This soon started a competition between the two of them taking pictures of strange things around their cities. Kurt taking a picture of a lady walking her fat cat on a leash downtown, while Blaine sent a picture of Tina falling asleep on the bus to class. It soon included pictures of the themselves pulling funny faces.

The phone calls were started by Kurt, when he had been required to drive out of New York to collect fabric for one of his assignment pieces. Blaine had been pleasantly surprised, accompanying Kurt on the journey as he looked over his assignment. This resulted in phone calls most evenings, just because. Neither would admit that they sat by the phone looking forward to their favourite part of the day.

The Skype calls started a month later. Kurt needed help trying to decide what the jacket that he was making needed. He had tried to take a picture of it but was struggling to get the lighting right. Both of the boys were nervous, and had made sure to check their hair and outfits before accepting the call. They both agreed that it needed extra buttons and maybe a lining on the lapel. It was then they decided they needed to Skype each Sunday to check the new articles of clothing Kurt was working on. Just in case there was something that Blaine could help with. Even over Christmas they decided that needed to Skype despite the fact there was assignments. They needed to Skype to wish each other Happy Christmas and to discuss the upcoming assignments they were both face in the new year.

Both boys enjoyed getting to know the other, and could easily start to feel attraction for the other person. However, neither of them were confident enough to say anything to one another in case it ruined their friendship. The topic of relationships or dating never came up; and they made sure to keep it that way. Neither of them had time for that with the amount they spent talking, texting and skyping the other person.

Blaine had been disappointed to hear that Kurt wasn't heading home to Ohio for the holidays as it would have been the perfect opportunity to see each other. He, instead, spent the time with his parents and messaging Kurt that it felt like they were together anyway.

Kurt and Blaine's relationship, or friendship, as they told everyone, was a big discussion amongst the glee club members. They had even set up a group chat  without Kurt so they would be able to discuss freely. Santana of course spent the whole time reminding everyone that she knew all along that Blaine was gay. Tina had tried taking credit for the friendship saying he was the one to bring them together when she brought Blaine as her date. The rest of the group spent the whole time reminding her that she had to use a homosexual to get her boyfriend back. All of them knew that it would take a push for the boys to end up together, but felt that they were meant to be together.

Mercedes and Tina had even set up their own group chat to discuss trying to get the two together. Being the roommates of the boys, they knew the ins and outs of what was going on on their side. They knew how often they spent on the phone and the mood it left their roommate in. They were excited to report that both boys were smitten with each other and spent the time they weren't talking on the phone, they spent talking about the other.

Kurt was the first one to send a present to Blaine. It was a simple bow tie he had made for him. He had used it as one of his pieces for his winter assignment. When it was returned after Christmas he sent it straight away to Blaine. Of course that resulted in a picture of Blaine wearing it to be sent to Kurt, little did he know that it ended up being the picture that lit up Kurt's phone each time he called. Blaine found out that Kurt loved red velvet cupcakes one evening during their phone call. As soon as he was off the phone, he started to make a batch. He received a picture of a half-eaten cupcake, a cheesy grinned Kurt with a tiny bit of frosting on his nose. A photo that Blaine would find himself turning to when he missed Kurt.

One evening as Tina was watching the television with Blaine, and a bowl of popcorn between them, during the adverts Tina muted the program turning to her roommate. "So you and Kurt?" She asked trying to keep her voice normal.

"What about Kurt and me, Tina?" Blaine asked his face still turned towards the television, his hand going for another handful of popcorn.

"Well first of is there are a 'Kurt and I'?" She asked her eyes trained on her roommate for any tell-tale signs of a romance budding. When Blaine didn't respond right away, she took the bowl away from the boy giving him a look that showed she wanted to know everything in great detail.

"We talk a lot." Blaine started trying to find the right words. “We talk about everything. He's an amazing guy he listens to me, even when I tell the same joke, or I go all geeky about the new superhero film. He wants to know my opinion on things. Do you know that he knows everything about Vogue, like he should start a museum? It's like no matter how often or long we talk, there is never any awkwardness, and we never run out of things to say. I feel like I have known him all my life." Blaine looked at his roommate, who had a huge grin on her face.

"How do you feel about him though? Like is he a friend or even a best friend, or is it something more?" Tina asks. The television has long been forgotten about, her new entertainment is her roommate's love life. Tina continues to eat the popcorn, which is still out of reach from Blaine.

"Oh he's definitely a best friend, we get on so well together. If we lived close, we would be inseparable. I would love for something else to come about it, but it's kind of like the forbidden topic. I found him attractive the first time I saw him, but the more I get to know him, there something else that I find out about him that bring a smile to my face. I don't know if he feels the same way, and he's graduating at the end of this semester, he wouldn't want to be talking to a college kid at that point." Blaine said with a heavy heart. All of his thoughts, which had been going around in his head, were now out in the open.

"Oh Blaine." Tina said moving herself closer to Blaine to give him a hug as she spoke. He didn't let go so she continued to hold him. "Kurt's an amazing guy. He's not got many friends from high school, and you know how much he works in college. You obviously mean something to him the amount of time he has invested in telling you everything. I feel like you probably know him more than I do, and I've known him since I was a freshman in high school. Kurt is very trusting with people even though he had such a hard time in high school. He was the only openly gay kid during his time at McKinley and a lot of people singled him out for that. I think you should talk to him, neither of you have had a boyfriend before, you are both so worried at what the other person will say, you have deicided to say nothing." Tina responded, hoping that her advice wouldn't fall on deaf ears.

"I want to tell him, I just don't want to ruin what we have. It just means so much to have a friend like Kurt." Tina raised her eyebrow at her roommate, before giving Blaine a nudge. "Not that you aren't a great friend, but sometimes it's nice to have someone special. Like you have Mike." Blaine responded feeling bold so he continued. "But you would be an even better friend if you brought the popcorn back before you eat it all on me." He said, which caused a shove from Tina before the bowl was placed in his lap. "I'm going to talk to him. We are meant to be Skyping in the morning neither of us have class."

"I think that's a good idea. I get out of class at noon, so I can bring lunch home. I expect all of the details as soon as you come off.." Tina said, grabbing the remote from the coffee table, and turning the volume back up so they could finish watching their show.

In New York, Mercedes was standing outside Kurt's bedroom about to have the same conversation with her roommate. The two girls had decided that the boys needed some help being brought together. Mercedes had to make sure she got Kurt at the right time to talk. If you interrupted him while he was working he would go into a hump for a few days and that would help the plan to get the two of them together. As she stood outside the door she could hear the sounds of all his Broadway favourite, a sign that Kurt wasn't working apparently, no one could work with Broadway songs in the background. Just in case you need to break out into song. Well, that's what Kurt said anyway. Knowing that it was safe to enter Mercedes knocked the door before opening to look inside.

"Hey, I want to talk to you about something." Mercedes says while watching Kurt's reaction. He was currently lying on his stomach flipping through some magazines. Thankful he didn't look annoyed at her request so she in the clear.

"Sure just let me make a space, and then you can take a seat." Kurt said grabbing everything on his bed and setting it on his desk. Mercedes didn't fail to notice a photo of Blaine making a silly face stick to Kurt's idea cork board above his desk, but made no mention of it. "What did you want to talk about? If you want to discuss outfits for you upcoming music video, I have to admit I do have a few ideas going around my head already."

"It's not about my video just yet, but I'll come back on that later. I want to talk to about you about  Blaine." Mercedes says as she sits on the beside Kurt. She has never seen Kurt like this with a guy, not even the crushes he had in high school.

"What is there to say about Blaine?" Kurt says with a nervous laugh, looking at Mercedes. "Oh, who am I kidding? He's amazing! He's such a geek but an adorable geek. He just always looks so put together and I just want to touch and mess with his hair. I just can't get enough. He's always kind, compassionate and caring. He literally amazes me every single day. When I think I know everything there is to know, I learn something new. I never thought I would be attracted to someone who thinks a bowtie is an essential accessory in every case or opportunity, but it just makes me love him even more." Kurt said looking over at Mercedes. "I'm in love with someone I have only met once."

"Oh come on Kurt, we both know you spend so much time talking to Blaine, it's probably the amount of time people spend it they were dating. What are you going to do since you're in love?" Mercedes asked her roommate, already knowing Kurt has thought over everything more than any normal human being would. Kurt was always an over- thinker.

"I don't want to start a relationship with someone when it's online. Just think of the pressure to meet up. And how you are you supposed to spend time with someone when you are used to seeing them through a screen? That's no way to start a relationship. I'm not saying never, I'm just saying not now.” Kurt says running his hand through his hair, and when Mercedes doesn't start to speak straight away Kurt starts to talk again. “I graduate in five months, and then I need to start looking for jobs. What happens when Blaine graduates? Do I move? Does he move? What happens if we break up I still want to be his friend? And then there's Tina."

"Right, calm down! You guys are friends right? How about you guys continue to be friends, and if the opportunity comes you can see other and take it as it comes? Tell him how you feel. I'm sure he is just as scared as you are. This is something new for you both. Just don't pressure yourself in or out of a relationship. Talk to each other. Be open and honest and if you never get into a relationship, you have gained an amazing friend. If you do get the opportunity to start a relationship, take it. You can only be young once." Mercedes said trying to reassure her anxious friend.

"Thanks, Mercedes. I needed to hear that." Kurt says looking at his roommate, a small smile on his face. "I don't have a class tomorrow and we are scheduled to call then. I'll them him then." Kurt said more for himself than for her.

Mercedes got up off the bed and headed to the door before stopping just at the desk to look at the photo she had seen when she first came into the room. "Blaine just wants you to be happy, just like everyone else." Turning back to the door, pulling it open as she heads to walk out, stopping to watch Kurt. "Remember; Brown is only four hours away."

Kurt knew that his friend was right. There was an obvious attraction between the two boys, and if they had lived in the same city, they more than likely would have started to date. But long distance relationships never worked. The couple always becomes needy, missing the attention. One would then seek comfort outside of the relationship and that was the end of it. Starting out as a long distance relationship would just be stupid. He would probably feel more miserable than before he meet Blaine. There was no doubt that Blaine made him happy. Even just the thought, a message, even a simple picture caused a rush of happiness from Kurt. He only hoped Blaine would understand his reasoning. He wasn't saying never, just not now.

This was the first phone call Kurt dread as he called Blaine. He wasn't clueless as to why Mercedes had spoken to him, he assumed Tina had done the same with Blaine. He made sure it would be just an audio call...he didn't want to see the younger boy's disappointed face.

Blaine answered the phone in his normal cheery way. Excited for just being able to speak to his friend.

Kurt couldn't help the smile he got from just hearing Blaine's voice. It took the dread of his shoulders at having this conversation. He only hoped Blaine would continue their friendship after today. He knew he would be completely heartbroken if he lost of his best friends today.

"Have you been able to catch up on the Bachelor yet? Tina and I got caught up last night. Seriously, why is Vanessa still in? Brad obviously has something for blondes." Blaine rambled off. "Tina thinks they are just keeping her in because she's the one everyone likes. Apparently she was offered a part in one of the other reality shows when she leaves the show. She deserves someone better than Brad. I tell you that girl is going places. "

"I'm still two weeks behind, so don't tell me anymore. Mercedes refuses to watch it after he got rid of Emily. Apparently it's because she was black, but I don't think so. It had to be her laugh. How can anyone listen to that?" Kurt said relaxing into the conversation with Blaine.

"I'm just waiting to see when they hold a gay version. Just think of the drama. Everyone would end up pairing off. The dates would be probably less cliché. There's only so many times you can take someone out for drinks." Blaine said allowing whatever come to his mind, flow out of his mouth.

"Why? What would you decide for a first date?" Kurt replied. Both boys were shocked at the question; it was a topic that they had always stayed clear from. Kurt through him must have overstepped the mark because Blaine remained quiet for some time.

"Somewhere outdoors. Maybe at a lake. Walk and a picnic, or maybe even get one of those rowing boats. Somewhere you can be open and just talk, get to know each other, without the pressure of other people watching." Blaine finally said, already picturing the date with Kurt. How perfect it would be to have him all to himself, no need for a phone or a computer screen. He could just reach out and touch him, something he had wanted to do many times.

"Why, Blaine Anderson, who would have thought you're a big romantic softie at heart? How has someone not snatched you up just yet? You would be a perfect boyfriend for anyone with date ideas like that." Kurt instantly responded, noticing that he was hopelessly flirting with the other boy.

"Because there hasn't been anyone I want to share that side of myself with until I met you, Kurt." Blaine said honestly. It was out in the open, his feelings for the older boy. He noticed how his heart started to beat faster as he waited for a response. He had never felt this nervous in all his life, and he found it incredibly hard to swallow. He checked to make sure that Kurt was still on the call after almost a whole five minutes of silence. Fearing the worse he opened his mouth again. "Kurt, I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just… I had to say it."

"I feel the same way, Blaine. I was so miserable before I met you. I didn't notice it before but, I look back and see how lonely I was without you in my life. That's why you have to understand we need to stay just friends. I don't want to mess this up with you. Long distance breaks all relationships, and even starting out to date someone like that could never work. We would end up hating each other, we would hate the life we have not being able to share it with each other. You became my best friend so quickly, you're like my only male best friend. I don't want to ruin this because you make me so happy."

"You make me happy too, Kurt. You could never get rid of me, I'm like a boomerang; I would just keep coming back. You mean the world to me. And I would do anything to make you happy. And if we just being friends makes you happy, then I'll never stop being your friend." Blaine said down the phone at least content to hear that. Kurt wanted to remain friends even after he had expressed his feeling to him.

"I'm not saying we could never get together. Just right now with being in two different states and in college, It's not the right time to be in a relationship. Maybe someday if you would still want me." Kurt trying to reassure the younger boy, or it might be for him, he wasn't sure.

"You will always have my heart Kurt Hummel. You could never lose me." Blaine said hoping to be helpful to his friend.

"If you ever make it to New York I would love to show you around. Maybe you could fall in love with the place as much as I have." Kurt said, hopeful that Blaine would at least feel loved and wanted. He would hate to end the conversation on a bad note after Blaine had been so nice to him. He deserved the same amount of gratitude.

"When Tina goes to see Mike I'm sure I can tag along too. You can show me the place you always find those amazing brownies." Blaine said trying to keep up his cheerful demeanour acting as if Kurt hadn't rejected him completely. But it still left an ache in his heart. He wanted to be with Kurt and if he could he would pack his bags and go. He knew that it wasn't a possible option so he kept it to himself.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe I can even get Rachel to get us tickets to her show. It's opening night in two weeks, but I'm not able to make it because of a presentation. So maybe we could see it together." Kurt reasoned out loud for his sake more than Blaine's "Well I better go and catch up the Bachelor before you tell me anything more. It was good to talk to you Blaine." Unsure what to say next after the conversation, he decided to be honest. "I wish you were here."

"I wish I was there too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and we’ll see when the next chapter goes up. Thanks again to everyone! Love to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed and Tina gets the opportunity to visit Mike, she decided to bring Blaine along for company.

"Blaine!" Tina shouts as she enters the apartment, looking around to find her roommate., "Blaine!" Heading towards the bedrooms, shoving the door open without even knocking.

Blaine is lying on the bed, before he jumps out of his skin when he hears the door slam against the wall. He sees Tina who is flushed and determined. "Oh my goodness Tina, what's wrong?" She goes over to his closet and starts pulling clothes out, throwing them on to the bed. "Tina, stop please talk to me." Blaine says as he makes his way towards her.

"Mike has a part in one of those student musicals. Well, he's actually dancer number three. It's his first show this weekend, and he got me tickets." Tina said as if it was common knowledge.

"That doesn't explain why you are emptying my clothes onto the bed." Blaine says exasperated at his roommate. Sometimes he really didn't know what was going on in her mind. What made perfect sense to Tina Cohen Chang, made absolutely no sense to the rest of the world.

"It's in New York, this weekend. If we leave now we can beat most of the rush hour traffic heading out of the city. Do you want the white shirt or the navy one?" Tina turns around holding both of the shirts for Blaine to choose.

"The navy one. Wait, we are going to New York right now? Tina, we have classes tomorrow! We can't just get up and go." Blaine said, but Tina didn't slow down or even turn around. Blaine through his arms up, as he looked at the mess she was now making in his room.

"You aren't in the presentation group for tomorrow, I already checked with your Professor. You don't need to be there." She commented, not even turning around to see Blaine's reaction. "Can we take your car? Mine wouldn't fit all of the luggage in it." Tina questioned, pulling the suitcase from under Blaine's bed and started placing everything she had lifted out inside.

"What do you mean the luggage wouldn't fit in your car? How long are we going for?" Knowing the size of Tina's car could hold more than two suitcases easily. He was still shocked about what was going on around him. He apparently was going to New York for the weekend, right now.

"We will back before your Tuesday morning class. The luggage won't fit when we come back. Just think of all the shopping that we get to do, it's New York." She rambles on as she heads towards the bathroom that they share. "Where do you keep your toothbrush holder? It's the green one, right?”

"It's the clear one and I have the green toothbrush. Top drawer on the left." Blaine called back, now with everything starting to fit into his head of what was actually happening. It started to sink in that he was going to New York. He started racing around his bedroom, throwing things he would need into the suitcase. Phone charger, Ipod, emergency credit card, hair gel, aftershave, before turning around to see Tina holding out his packed toiletry bag. "How long have you known about this trip Tina?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. There was no way she had just found out, she wouldn't be this calm.

"Just a month ago. I know I should have told you but I knew how much you would stress out about seeing Kurt, and then you wouldn't sleep and you know how grumpy that makes you. It was better to keep it a secret." Tina announced like it was normal to keep something like this a secret.

"Oh my goodness! Kurt!" Now that it finally dawned on him the importance of this trip. The first time Blaine would see Kurt since his high school reunion at Thanksgiving. That caused the nerves to grow in his stomach. "Does Kurt know that I'm coming?" Blaine asks Tina. If he did know something he had been able to keep it to himself very well.

"Nope. We knew that if one of you knew you would tell the other. I didn't know if you wanted to surprise him or tell him that you're coming, so I told Mercedes not to say a word." Tina says rather proud of everything she had been able to plan for her friend. It had been extremely hard to not say a word to Blaine at many different times.

"Who all was part of this? Mercedes, Mike, who else?!" Blaine asks extremely surprised that Tina had been able to keep this to herself. Sometimes it was known for her to overshare.

"Well, it was in the group chat about you guys, so everyone but you and Kurt. I had to tell someone! You know how many times I had to lock myself in my room so I wouldn't just run and tell you." Tina smiles over at her friend, glad she was able to do something nice for him, which was a change. Blaine was too good to her, he let her get away with too much, her tantrums, not always pulling through with her chores, and she never took out the garbage. He always said he didn't mind, but she was glad to give back to her friend. "Are you going to tell Kurt, or is it going to be a secret? I need to let Mercedes know either way."

"I don't want to tell him just yet. I want to do something cheesy for him. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything since he doesn't want to do the whole long distance thing. So I guess I'm just a friend coming to town." Blaine now stopped what he was doing to think about what this weekend would entail. Would Kurt mind him just dropping in on his life?

Things had been good even after the awkward phone call, almost six weeks ago. They continued to message, send photos, an even call occasionally. Skyping had been reduced because even though they wanted to see one another they knew that even just looking at the other talking would make them regret the decision they had made. They were still attracted to one another, the feelings were still there. Blaine even felt his own growing each time he got the opportunity to talk. He hoped this time together would cause them to be closer. For their desire to be with each other, made even stronger now that they would be able to stand in front of each other rather than looking at pictures and talking on the phone.

"We need to go, you don't have time to stand there all day. Let's go and get our men." Tina said grabbing Blaine's hand and her suitcase. Dragging her friend behind her. Placing the luggage in the trunk, Tina getting in the driver's side of Blaine's car. They were finally ready to head to New York.

After a few moments in the car, Blaine was the first to speak. "You do know Kurt's not my man? We aren't together or anything. Just friends." Fidgeting with the seat belt around his chest. "He might not even want me to come!" What would he do if Kurt didn't want him to stay? Where would he go? At that moment Blaine get sick of the thought of being rejected by Kurt. Then a question popped into his head. "Tina where are we staying in New York?" Already dreading her response.

"I'm staying at Mike's and you are staying with Mercedes and Kurt. I already checked with Mercedes about your spending the nights with them. They have a pull out bed in the living room. Well, unless you like to snuggle." Tina answered, keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

“Did you think about what would happen if things don't go well and Kurt doesn't want me to stay at his place?" Blaine asked, panic running through him.

"I told you I already checked with Mercedes. You are staying as either her guest or Kurt's. Why would he not want you to spend the night? Friends sleep on each other's couches all the time, and if you are more you can always stay with Kurt." Tina raised her eyebrow hinting towards a cosy night. "If it's really bad I can see if Rachel will take you. She's super busy, but I'm sure she can give you a sofa. And if it's that horrendous, you can sleep on Mike's sofa. But he has roommates who come and go. I also want to spend some personal time with my boyfriend." Tina says with a cheeky smile, probably thinking about what she would be doing later tonight with her boyfriend. Something Blaine did not want to think about.

"Thanks Tina." Blaine finally said after another time of silence. "For all of this. For planning this trip. I'm glad to have a friend like you. Someone who makes me do crazy things." Blaine said placing a hand on her arm, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Well not that this isn't great, but I think we need some road trip tunes." Both of them turned to look at each other before both of the both declaring their artist of choice. Of course Tina won, and they ended up listening to Lady Gaga.

Blaine decided to send a picture as they crossed over to the state line, sending it to Kurt with no comment. He knew the other boy had a class so wasn't expecting a response. Tina had spent the trip either talking about Mike's opening night, or singing along to the radio. Blaine had only been able to take Gaga for an hour. The first sign which directed them to New York City, both of them starting to get giddy.

"Have you told Kurt you're coming?" Tina asked, as she got herself into the right lane. The traffic was slightly heavy, but nothing out of the ordinary for a Thursday evening in New York.

"I sent him a picture when we crossed state lines, but he should be in class until six so he hasn't seen it yet." Blaine responded looking down at his phone to check the time. Kurt would be out of class in half an hour. He would know Blaine was in New York.

"We are meeting everyone for dinner. Mercedes suggested somewhere downtown apparently it's everyone's favourite." Tina said, following the directions for their destination.

"Enough about Kurt and I. Tell me; how are things with you and Mike?" Blaine asked turning to watch his roommates face light up.

"Amazing! Sometimes I think he's too good for me, sometimes everything is just too perfect that I don't think it could be true. When we were dating the first time in high school it seemed like we had to be in a relationship. Everyone had someone at least. He was my first. Now, I felt like he's my glue. He always encouraged me no matter what I wanted to do. I'm going to be a performer because of him. One day I hope to dance alongside him. I think he's the one for me, Blaine. There's no one else." Tina said breathing heavy after letting everything out.

"How could you ever say you aren't good enough?" Blaine replied softly. It was easy to forget how insecure Tina could be. She always had a can do attitude, making sure no one messed with him. But every now again, in the comfort of their apartment, the doubts would creep in, and she would come to Blaine to let them out. "Tina. Mike chose you, just the way you are. He wouldn't want you to be thinking like this. You are amazing, talented, gorgeous, witty...who wouldn't want you just the way you are?” Blaine squeezed her hand as she continued to drive seeing a single tear fall down her check. "You're thinking of marriage, Tina. That's a big step." I hope I get to be a groomsman. Or is it bride's man? Who knows these days?"

"Of course you will be in the wedding. It's going to be only good looking people in my bridal party. Not as gorgeous as me, but still." Tina responded already sounding a lot more cheerful.

"What are the plans for the weekend? I now you said Mike had a show?" Blaine said, stirring the conversation away before Tina started to cry again. Once she started it never ended.

"I want to see everything." Is the first thing out of Tina's mouth which causes a smile on Blaine's face because of how quickly his friend could turn excited? "I want us to do all the tourist things, but I want to experience the everyday of New York. I'm going to live here one day." Tina said getting even more excited about all the possibilities.

"Let's just enjoy this weekend. We still need to get through another year at Brown, and me as your roommate." Blaine says, but is also just as anxious to explore as New York as Tina.

The buzz of his phone pulls Blaine out of his thoughts to see a message from Kurt.

_ Are you serious? You're in New York. When did this happen? _

The amount of shocked emoji's that followed caused a grin on Blaine's face before he sent a message to explain how Tina had surprised him today. That they were in town for Mike's opening night. He hoped that Kurt would be free most of the weekend, and waited for his friend to message back. His response was almost instant.

_ Mercedes got us ticket the other day, she said you guys couldn't make it. I can't believe you are here. It doesn't seem real. _

Blaine typed a message back:

_ It's real, I'm coming to see you. Apparently the girls have figured out somewhere for food. I can't wait to see you. _

Smiling to himself as he send the message. Again Kurt's message arrives before he even closed out of his texts

_ I can't wait to see you too. _

The next twenty minutes seemed to be the longest of the whole trip, as Blaine and Tina navigated the streets of downtown New York. It was the busiest place he had even seen. Chicago had nothing on New York. When they finally arrived at the restaurant, they spotted their friends through the window. Tina of course throw her arms around Mike, giving him a kiss before sitting down beside him. Blaine unsure what to do. He was obviously here to see Kurt. They weren't boyfriends so should they hug, shake hands. The only open seat was the one beside Kurt, so Blaine quickly sat down. He turned to look at Kurt, and he was just beautiful if not more than the last time he had seen him. He wasn't wearing a suit this time, instead wearing a bright red shirt and tight dark navy jeans. His hair looked amazing, but he had obviously just come from a class, as there was the tell-tale sign that he had been running his hands through his hair.

Kurt turned to smile at Blaine. Quickly grabbing his hand under the table and giving it a squeeze, but didn't let it go. "Hey, I missed you so much. I still can't believe you are here. I thought it was a joke when you sent through that picture. You're here, this is real." Kurt still in awe that Blaine was sitting in front of him. He had forgotten just how amazing Blaine eye were. How easy it is to get lost in them. Blaine's eyes were the most expressive he had ever seen. He loved the look Blaine was giving him right now.

"I'm here. And I'm all yours this weekend." Blaine flashes a smile at Kurt, who still holds his hand under the table. Everyone at the table is busy talking about Mike's opening night. Blaine recognises everyone at the table from the reunion months ago. Both Mercedes and Rachel were able to make it, to welcome the other two into town. No one mentions the looks that go on between Kurt and Blaine, carried that it will stop them.

When food is ordered Mercedes finally turned to the two boys. "Do you like your surprise?

"I do! I still don't understand why you felt like you couldn't tell us what was going on." Kurt is the first to respond. “I like having Blaine here and now I can show off my city to him."

"When did New York become yours, Hummel?" Mercedes says back to her friend, chuckling as she watched how happy her friend was. "We knew that if we told you guys, that you would be a nightmare. According to Tina, Blaine wouldn't have been much better."

"I don't care if you told us or not, I'm just glad to be here now." Blaine stated looking hopelessly at Kurt. Thankful that he had the opportunity to be here with Kurt by his side.

Dinner was pleasant, the group reminiscing about their time at McKinley and trying to get to know Blaine better. The whole time Blaine and Kurt couldn't help the glances they shared with one another. Each time they were caught, they would bashfully smile. Looking away, before starting the process all over again.

When they finally finished their food and were heading out the door, sleeping arrangements were brought up. "Mike's the only one who has a parking space at his apartment, so I was thinking of bringing the car with me. If you want to grab your stuff to bring to Mercedes and Kurt's. If that's still okay with you guys?" mostly addressing the question to Kurt, since Mercedes had already given the go ahead. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders like he just assumed that Blaine would be spending the night at his.

Blaine led the way to the car before opening the trunk and grabbing his suitcase. Kurt by his side the whole time. Blaine quickly handed the keys over to Tina before turning to Kurt. He had a puzzled expression on his face. "Do you guys share a car or something?"

"It's my car, but I let Tina drive it at times. Her car broke down on her first trip home and she's never trusted it since. She cleans it out weekly and always gets it washed so I don't mind." Blaine responded like it was the most normal set up ever.

"You guys sure act like a married couple at times, or maybe brother and sister." Kurt said teasing evident in his voice.

"She did have a crush on me last year, but I am most certainly gay. It's strange, I know but it works. It's just the way we roll." Blaine pulling his suitcase behind him as he followed Kurt. Rachel and Mercedes already left, taking a cab to Rachel's apartment for girl time, or maybe it was just an excuse to leave the boys alone.

"My apartment is only fifteen minutes away, do you mind walking? I don't feel like taking a cab." Kurt said as he led the way, unsure if he should take Blaine's hand. They had held hands in the restaurant, but there was something holding him back from doing it now.

"I don't mind, I'm just enjoying being here. It still doesn't feel real. The buzz, the excitement of New York is right here, right now. You're here." Blaine stated confidently looking at Kurt in hope that he hadn't overstepped the mark, but when he earned an eager smile, he couldn't help but smile back. They remained in comfortable silence as they made their way to Kurt's apartment. It was enjoyable for both boys to be together, something they had spent many nights wishing for. This exact moment and many more like it.

When they piled into the quiet apartment Blaine looked around and couldn't help but feel it was very Kurt. He had obviously taken over the responsibility of decorating. "So this is home. Kitchen and living room out front, door on the left is Mercedes, middle one is the bathroom, and right door is my bedroom." Kurt said moving to take Blaine's bag from him. "Get comfortable. Maybe we could watch a movie, or we could stick the radio on?"

"Stick the radio on? You make it sound so posh." Blaine giggled at the other boy, who was obviously as nervous as he was.

"I'm not used to having people over, I don't know what to do." Kurt gasped out looking directly at Blaine trying his hardest to get his nerves under control.

"How about we just sit on the sofa, talk, play a game? I want to spend whatever time I can get, even if it's just this weekend. I want to spend these moments with you." Blaine answered grabbing Kurt's hand and walking them over to the couch taking a seat.

They started their usual game of choice: Twenty questions, using one of those ridiculous websites with silly questions. Instantly the mood changed and both boys relaxed. After they finished all of the questions, they change the game to heads up.

"It's a dessert, top layer is soft. I think it's made out of eggs, it has a flavour. Bottom layer is cookies that have been crushed. You cook it." Blaine tries to explain.

"Cheesecake." Kurt shouts excitedly, and when Blaine nods, he removed it from his head. "That has to be my favourite dessert. How could you not know what does into cheesecake? Its cream cheese, eggs vanilla, and sugar." Kurt exasperated at the boy in front of him.

"I know cheese goes into cheesecake, but the whole point of the game is you can't say the word or any part of the word on the page." Blaine says laughing as he explains.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but you need to know I take my cheesecake very seriously.” Kurt explains, before hearing the door of his apartment open and Mercedes walks in. She smiles over at the boy but quickly excuses herself to head to bed.

"I'm sure you are ready for bed too, it's been a long day, and Tina will have plenty planned for the next couple of days. Let me get you a blanket and some pillows." Kurt says quickly, not letting Blaine have a chance to argue back.

As Kurt returns with everything Blaine needs to get comfortable. "I still can't believe I'm here. Thanks for taking me in, even if I was kind of thrown onto you. I'm glad to have a friend like you." Blaine rambles on trying to find something to say that won't make it even more awkward.

"I'm glad you're here too Blaine." Kurt looks over as the other boy fixed the sofa for the night. "Good night. If you need anything you know where to find me."

"Thanks," Blaine smiles at the older boy, just glad of the time they get to be together. "See you in the morning." Blaine watched as Kurt retreated into his room. Flopping down on the sofa, Kurt did crazy things to his head and tonight was no accept.

….

Tina had decided that they needed to see every aspect of the city in one day. Mike was able to join them until he had to be at the theatre. That morning they had made it to Times Square, seen some of the Broadway theatres. Rachel spent her time telling them the history of every show, and the part she would play in every single one. They were sitting at a deli eating their lunch, while Tina and Rachel were trying to decide where they should go. Next. Blaine and Kurt sat and watched the girls trying to decide if they wanted to go to an art museum next or if they could make it to the statue of liberty and be back for Mike's show. Kurt leaned over to whisper into Blaine's ear, "By the time those two decide, we will have graduated and retired back to Ohio."

"I don't know how you could have survived high school with these two. People think having Tina as a roommate is bad. Were they always like this?" Blaine asked as he watched the two girls disagree.

"Rachel has always been Rachel. I don't think that will ever change. Tina, used to be quiet, but Glee helped her find her voice. It gave her something to be passionate about. She found herself. She just knows what she wants, and she got used to having Rachel around. So she learned that she needed to say something if she wanted to make anything happen. She just tells everyone what she wants." Kurt explained.

"I keep forgetting Tina was quiet, even faking a stutter so she wouldn't have to talk to people. I don't see that side of her. I just see the Tina I know. I just think its crazy how much people change. Do you think we would have been friends in high school?" Blaine asked.

"If you joined glee club it was guaranteed that you would have been my friend. My dad made me join a school club, and only gave me a week to do it. I'm grateful every day for the push and the choice I made. It wasn't just a club, they became my friends, and we're kind of like a family. A very dysfunctional but still a family.” Kurt said looking over at Blaine. Rachel and Tina were still arguing and Mercedes and Mike were in a deep discussion about her dance routines for her music video. "Come on let's go and make our own fun."

"We're just going to ditch them?" Blaine replied looking at the group in front of him.

"It's not like they will notice. I'll meet you outside.” Kurt said before standing up and walking over towards the exit. Blaine watched, before turning back to the table, no one seemed to notice Kurt's absence. After a moment of waiting, he got up and headed outside as well.

"I thought for a moment you weren't coming." Kurt said from his spot leaning against the wall." Come on let's go before they see us." Kurt knew Mercedes wasn't blind and had probably seen the two of them sneak out. He was sure he would have to tell her everything after this weekend. For once Kurt didn't mind.

Kurt led Blaine straight to the subway, knowing exactly where he wanted to take his friend. They spent the whole time in silence, Blaine wondering where Kurt was taking him. They quickly got off at Central Park North. Kurt grabbing Blaine's hand as he lead him back up the stairs, and heading straight for the park..

"I know it's maybe not the most private place like you're probably wanting, but hopefully it will be just as good as you imagined." Kurt said, still dragging the confused boy behind him.

It all became clear to Blaine when Kurt stopped outside a boathouse. Kurt was going to give him his perfect date.

"Kurt, are you serious right now?" Blaine asked in complete shock at the boy in front of him,

"I hope you like it, I didn't bring a picnic, but hopefully you still approve." Kurt replied.

"It's perfect." Blaine responded. "I can't believe you remembered." How could Kurt be so perfect, thoughtful and caring?

They soon made their way through the rental line and were now rowing a boat in the middle of central park. Could it get any better? They sat in silence as they took turns to row. Both of them didn't try to stop the smiles that they shared between the two of them.

“Is it everything how you thought it would be?" Kurt asks.

"Are you asking about New York or the date?" both boys blushed at the response, knowing that it was basically Blaine's idea of the perfect first date, therefore it made it a date.

"New York is everything I thought it would be and so much more. The people, the atmosphere, the buzz from both residents and tourist is so alive! I feel like I could touch it." Blaine blushed, looking out of the water, before answering the second question. "It's so much better than what I thought it would be though. It must have something to do with the person I'm sharing it with."

"I'm glad I was able to meet up to your high expectations. Come on we have ten minutes left before we have to get the boat back." Kurt said with a sigh.

"I don't want this to ever end." Blaine stated honestly. "Nothing could ever live up to today. I want to remember it forever." Blaine looked over at Kurt, glad to see that the other boy was also wearing a smile.

"I knew exactly how you feel. One day you will come back to New York, you will call this place home. Every day is a new adventure." The boys pulled back up to the small dock, but Kurt stopped another couple and asked if they would take a photograph before they got out. Closing the space between them to get in the photograph, Blaine could feel Kurt pressed up against him. He never wanted it to end.

To make up for the lack of a picnic, Kurt got them both an ice cream cone to enjoy as they walked around the rest of the park. When the ice cream was finished it was Blaine that grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand into his own as they walked. Neither one of them said anything about it, glad to be close and connected to one another.

As they were about to leave the park, Blaine's phone rang. Tina one the other end demanding to know where they were, and reminding them to be in time for Mike's performance. Both boys laughed and promised they were heading back to Kurt's to meet everyone else.

Blaine couldn't get over how normal and comfortable everything seemed to be with Kurt. Being able to walk hand in hand, standing close to one another on the subway, and the constant flow of conversation as they walked back. Now more than ever Blaine could pictures his life in New York, with Kurt. Even though they had only known each other for five months, he knew that he wanted Kurt in his life. Whatever Kurt wanted for the two of them Blaine would take.

As they walked into the apartment Tina was straight at Blaine's side. Bombarding him with questions. Kurt watched in humour. He was used to Tina's demanding ways and normally snapped after five minutes. He watched as Blaine was drilled for the next twenty minutes and he could understand better how the two of them were friends. Blaine was patient with her, answered all of her questions, and let her have her rant. It was obvious they both cared for each other, and they would make each other amazing friends and roommates. It only made Kurt's heart swell even more for Blaine.

They quickly got changed and were ready to head out to watch their friend. Tina grabbed Blaine's arm and started to talk to the boy on her arm. Rachel on the other side of Tina. Kurt looked over to find Mercedes beside him.

"How was your day? Get any action?" Mercedes asked smiling at her friend. She could see how happy Kurt had been when he walked through the door and knew it had to do with Blaine completely.

"It was marvellous, Mercedes. We went to Central Park and took a boat out onto the lake. It was perfect." Kurt said with a sparkle in his eyes as the memories came back to him.

"Someone has got it bad! I'm glad you guys had fun. So does this mean you guys are together?" Mercedes questions.

"Mercedes, we have already went over this. It wouldn't work long distance. It never works, people do stupid things, and they break up. I can't do it.

"You're just scared, Kurt. Maybe you need to think of the signals you are giving the poor boy, or he will start to get the wrong message. You can't continue like this, and then send him back to college, that's cruel.”

"I know. It's just when he's around I can't stop myself. I want to be with him, I really do. It's even more than perfect when we are together. I want to be everything he needs me to be. I just can't be that person."

"Kurt, see how this weekend goes. And if things are still going good by then, you need to talk to Blaine. Give the boy a chance to prove you wrong, he wants that badly. Deep down you know it's what you want too."

"When did you become so wise Mercedes Jones?" Kurt askes both sarcastically and seriously. He always knew that Mercedes kept it real, and he was extremely thankful for moments like this one.

"You should know me by now, I only give the best advice to my roommate."

The pair continued to walk together following the trio in front of them. They finally made it to the theatre. It was wasn't as massive as the ones they had seen today, but everyone couldn't help but get excited for their friend. While looking for their seats near the front of the audience, the girls pushed the two boys to sit together, not that they minded, nor had to push them too much.

As the lights dimmed and the first music number started Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's knee, not even turning to look at the other boy. Blaine setting his hand on top of Kurt's and he couldn't be happier.

…

The rest of the weekend had flown by and Blaine and Kurt hadn't been able to sneak away again. Tina had been dragging Blaine with her everywhere. Apparently they needed to experience New York joined at the hip. Kurt was starting to get fed up with her, but when he saw how happy Blaine was with his friend, he settled down.

It was the last night together and the boys were currently in the living room. Blaine packing everything back into his bag, in preparation for leaving early tomorrow. Neither of them had brought up the topic of what they were or if they were in a real relationship but as it got later they knew they had to have the conversation soon.

"I had fun this weekend." Kurt started the conversation, Blaine looking up from his spot on the floor. "I'm going to miss having you around."

"I'm going to miss being here. New York has been all I ever wanted, hoped and even more. I'm going to miss you even more Kurt." Blaine said already feeling the lump in his throat and the ache in his heart.

"Blaine I want you to know how much I care for you. You mean the world to me...having you here. I don't want it to end. I don't want us to end." Kurt said looking down at Blaine, hoping he would understand what he was trying to say.

"I care about you too Kurt. I couldn't care this much anyone else. What happens tomorrow when I go home? I know you don't want to be long distance. I only have one more year left a brown. I promise I'll…"

“I want to be with you,” Kurt interrupted Blaine's speech, as he couldn't hold it back anymore. "I'll do the distance. I'll do it for you, Blaine. I would do anything for you." Kurt says, pulling Blaine onto the sofa beside him. "I want there to be an 'us' right now and even when you go home tomorrow."

"I want an 'us' too." Blaine simply responds smiling at Kurt, the biggest one he has seen.

Kurt licks his lips and watches Blaine's eyes. "Kiss me Blaine."

He reacts immediately. Kissing hard against Kurt's mouth, passionate, full of feeling that he has had since they first meet. His hand gently gripping the hair at the back of his neck. The other hand holding his check. When their breathing becoming laboured, they finally break for air.

"Come to bed with me. I want to hold you tonight. I don't know when I'll get to see you again, hold you again." Kurt whines, not wanting got let of Blaine. The other boy agrees, following the older boy into his room, crawling into the bed bedside Kurt. Blaine places his hand on his chest, not before placing another kiss on his lips. Their hands reach other and hold each other. No words are spoken. Right now they just want to hold each other, before they are ripped apart tomorrow by the distance. Both boys are incredibly thankful to have the other in their arms, and that's where they stay all night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all those who are reading and leaving reviews and love.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys had just started back into a normal routine. Blaine was back to Brown for his final year. Kurt had been able to get an internship with Marc Jacobs a few weeks after graduation. They had been able to spend most of their summer in New York, and the day Blaine had to return back to his college had been hard.

_ Blaine had just packed all of his belonging into the trunk of his car. Mercedes and Kurt stood on the sidewalk watching him. Mercedes was the first to come over at hug him goodbye. They had grown close over the time in New York. _

_ “Take care Blaine. Make sure Tina sends Mike back, I need him to go through the routine before the tour.” Blaine wraps his arms around the girl, pulling her into a tight hug. Hoping to prolong the departure. Mercedes leans back to look Blaine in the eye. “Just one more year, and then you can come and steal my roomate.” _

_ “Look after him for me please.” Blaine pleads with Mercedes, knowing that she will be the one who has to try and console Kurt when he’s driving back. _

_ “Of course I will.” She smiles at the shorter boy. “Come see us as much as you can. I’m going to miss you hanging around the apartment, at least you aren’t a shower hog like your boyfriend” She says with one more hug before she steps back, Kurt taking her place in his arms.  _

_ Blaine pulls his boyfriend close, wrapping his arms tight around the other boy’s waist. He could feel Kurt crumbling in his arms, as he tries to hold the tears back with little success.  _

_ “I’m going to miss you so much Kurt. We can call, text or Skype every day.”  _

_ “It wouldn’t be the same.” Kurt blurts out, looking completely distraught. His eyes are wide and glistening with shed tears. “I’ve been spoiled having you here for so long.”  _

_ “The time will fly by. We are going to be super busy. You have your new job, and I need to graduate so I can come back and be with my amazingly handsome boyfriend.” Blaine says with a small smile on his face. “I’m still going to miss you so much. I don’t want to go.” _

_ “I’m not letting you go, I will never let you go. You’re going to come back to me.” Kurt glances down as he places his hand on Blaine’s chest, right on top of his beating heart. “I love you Blaine.” _

_ “I love you too.” Blaine places a light kiss on Kurt’s lips, before pulling back and letting Kurt have one last squeeze before he leaves his boyfriend’s arms. “I’ll call you as soon as I get there.” He places on final kiss on Kurt’s check, before turning around, heading to his car.  _

_ When he gets in, he takes a deep breath before turning the car over, one last wave towards Mercedes and Kurt before he pulled out onto the street. It didn’t take long before the tears started to flow.  _

It was now two months later, Blaine had been right when he said that they would be busy. Kurt always up for the challenge enjoyed working at Marc Jacobs, and quickly took on every project that he could get his hands on. College was also extremely busy for Blaine. Trying to get papers completed, perfect performances, and trying his hardest to do as much extra credit work that he could. Both boys found it hard to balance everything. Each of them trying to spin the many different plates, and many times their relationship was the first plate to drop. 

They understood at times that Skype dates had to be missed, schedules changed, or sometimes they would get flustered when they other spent half of their time together, trying not to fall asleep. 

It didn’t help that Tina’s relationship with Mike was also struggling. Mike had been touring with Mercedes, and many times also struggled to commit to spending time on the phone with his girlfriend. Blaine and Tina would spend many nights sharing a bottle of wine, revealing their insecurities with one another as they throw a relationship pity party. 

Blaine was currently sitting in the library staring down at his unused notebook. He wasn’t getting any work done, his mind was constantly floating back to Kurt. Everything was about Kurt, and nothing could get him out of that mindset. He loved his boyfriend, he just needed to hold him. 

Looking over to his planner, flicking through his upcoming assignments and classes, he decided that he wasn’t going to get any work done sitting in the library for another hour. He wasn’t going to get any work done sitting in his apartment with Tina. He would only get his inspiration back when he was with Kurt.

What happened next was what others would call a rash decision. Blaine didn’t really have to think as he searched for the first flight to New York for this weekend. Not even an ounce of doubt crept in as he entered his details in.This was the first thing that felt right since returning. 

As he packed everything back into his bag, he felt lighter, excited knowing that he would be seeing Kurt in a few days. As soon as he was out the door of the library he pulled his phone out, calling his boyfriend. 

The call was immediately answered by a cheery Kurt. “Hey, I wasn’t expecting you to call I thought you had an essay to finish.”

Blaine excited at just hearing Kurt’s voice blurted out “I’m coming to see you.”

“Now? Where are you Blaine?” 

“I’m coming to New York after my last class on Friday. I get to see you Kurt. I just can’t wait to see you.” Blaine trails off at the end, trying to hold back his tears.

“Blaine… Really? I miss you so much, please say this is real.”

“It’s real. I’m coming to New York. It’s only for a few days but I’ll be there.”

“I can’t wait Blaine.” Blaine can hear the emotion that catches in Kurt’s throat, a sure sign that he is now crying. 

“I’ll be there soon, and I know it’s not much but it’s still time together. I just needed to see you Kurt.”

“I’ll take any time I can get with you.”

…

Blaine felt exhausted as he left the plane. He had been on the go since the phone call with Kurt from the library. He made sure that everything was completed so he could spend the whole weekend with his boyfriend. 

Wheeling his carry on case behind him he headed straight towards the exit. As soon as he got through the security doors he was in the middle of the rush of New York travelers.

Darting his eyes around looking for a familiar face. He finally found what he was looking for. 

Kurt was frantically waving his arm in the air, in his other hand he held a travel coffee mug. The smile on his face was the only proof Blaine needed to know he had made the right decision to come. 

Blaine broke free from the crowd heading in the direction of his lover. When he finally was within reach he threw his arms around Kurt, holding his tight against himself. 

“You’re here.” Kurt breathed out as he leaned into Blaine, resting his head on Blaine’s, taking a whiff of his boyfriend’s hair. As he pulled back he wrinkled his nose, “you smell like planes, let’s get you back to my apartment and you can get that smell off you.” Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine’s hand in his free one. 

As they walked towards the subway to bring them back into the city, Kurt handed the travel mug to Blaine. Instantly taking a long sip of the coffee. It was his usual coffee order. “My favourite.” He declared. 

“What sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t know we are coffee order.” Kurt chuckled as he watched Blaine take grateful gulps of the coffee.

They spend most of the trip into the city in silence, both of them content to just be there together. Leaning into each other just wanted to be connected together.

After a quick change of platform in the city, they were finally getting off at Kurt’s stop. Making their way to the surface and heading in the direction of his apartment.

“Mercedes is away for the weekend so we can have the place to ourselves.” Kurt stated, looking directly at Blaine, a wicked grin on his face.

As they quickly headed up the stairs barely dragging Blaine’s suitcase behind them. Once the door to the apartment was opened and closed, Blaine was pressed up against the closest surface, as Kurt attached his lips to his boyfriend’s. 

The desperate need to be connected which has been there since the airport was only intensified now that they were behind closed doors. 

Blaine’s hands flew to Kurt’s chest dragging his fingers over the firm expanse hidden under his soft shirt. Opening up his mouth to allow Kurt’s tongue entry in. With nowhere to go he could feel his boyfriend pressed tight against him. 

Kurt ventures into Blaine’s mouth with his tongue, making the memories of his lonely nights without the company of his boyfriend disappear far from his mind. He roughly grabbed Blaine’s hops, pressing himself even more into the other boy’s core. 

A gruff groan escaped from Blaine, everywhere his senses were filled with Kurt. Rolling his head to the side to allow his boyfriend access to his neck. 

Kurt nipped gently on Blaine’s neck, moving along, and allowing his tongue to flick across the surface. Everything tasted and smelt like Blaine… Kurt pulled his mouth away and placed his forehead against his boyfriend’s, closing his eyes before speaking. 

“Not that I’m not loving this, but you really need a shower.” 

Blaine let out a chuckle before placing on last kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before grabbing his suitcase and heading to the bathroom. 

…

Blaine left Kurt’s bedroom freshly showered and refreshed, now that the stress and grill of the day was gone from his body. Heading towards the kitchen he could hear soft music playing in the background. 

Rounding the corner he saw his boyfriend standing at the stove. His hips swaying in time with the music as he stirred the contents of a saucepan. 

“You didn’t need to make me anything.” Blaine said as he slotted himself behind Kurt, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. Leaning in and placing light kisses on his neck. 

“I know for a fact you haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast. I have plans for you Blaine Anderson this weekend, I can’t have you down and out.” 

“Big plans you say.” Blaine chuckled before turning around to set the table for their meal.

The pair worked together in silence, both of them happy with the ease they fell into. It made them excited at the possibilities that could happen once Blaine would finish his studies at Brown. How it would become the normal to make meals together at the end of the day. 

Their thoughts were broken when Kurt announced that the food was ready to serve. Both of them blushing at the thought of being caught thinking about their future. 

“I saw this recipe in a magazine while I was at the dentist a couple of weeks ago, you’ll have to tell me what you think.” Kurt said as he places two bowls of soup on the table. 

“I’m sure I will love it.” Blaine responded genuinely. 

As they both tasted the soup and Blaine appraised Kurt for his effort, assuring him it tasted amazing. The usual dinner time chat started. 

After the food was finished, the dishes washed by Blaine and dried by Kurt, and the kitchen was spotless once again. Kurt couldn’t help but reflect how familiar the evening felt. It reminded him of dinners spent with his mother and fathers and then later on with Carol and Finn. He could see more days and evenings like now, and for once he wasn’t filled with fear. 

Blaine turned, leaning against the countertop watching as Kurt put the final dish away. “I remember something about big plans, I think now would be a perfect time for those plans.”

Kurt chuckled as he pulled Blaine close, placing a passionate kiss on his lips, circling his arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss he nozzles his face into Blaine’s hair, taking a good whiff. Glad to only smell his boyfriend’s soap and something that was only Blaine. 

“I love the way you think. Come on I think it would be best if we headed to my bedroom.” Kurt responded as he let his boyfriend to his room. 

They spent the night getting to know each other. How much their bodies had missed one another. The ache they both had and could only be met when they were together again.

Eadh kiss, each touch, each time they found something new that they loved about their partner, was like a declaration of their love. 

After Kurt’s plans for the night, both boys were both wrapped in the warmth and comfort of one another. Holding tightly as they knew that soon they would be parted.

“I’m glad that you were able to make it to come and see me. I know I’ve been extremely busy but I’ve missed having you around like crazy. I hope you know that you mean the world to me. I just wish we could be together.“ 

“There’s nowhere I would rather be than here with you. It’s only gonna be for a little while longer, and the distance between us will be like a memory. I only have one more semester and then I’ll be here in New York with you. We will take it together by storm.”

“It seems like a long time but I know it’s going to flyby. I just keep thinking about what it would be like to know that I have you to come home to.” Kurt replied as he snuggles closer into Blaine’s chest. “Have you had any thoughts about where you going to live when you get here?” 

Blaine turned his head to look into his boyfriend’s eyes before answering. “I haven’t made any set plans as of yet, I’m going to need to find a roommate, if I have any hope of finding something in my price range. That’s even if I find a job or something to make money here.” 

“Mercedes has been doing a lot of traveling since her album released, I was maybe wondering if you wanted to move in with me.” Kurt bashful said. 

“You mean move in here,” Blaine said as he gestured around the room, “move in and be with you.” 

“Yes Blaine. Move in and be with me.” 

“Are you sure?” Kurt nodded his head, a cheeky grin on his face. “I would love to move in with you Kurt.” Blaine leaves over and placed a lingering kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips. 

He was finally home. 

…

The rest of the trip passed rather uneventfully . With nothing needing the boys attention they spent most of the times locked in the apartment together. Sharing breakfast in bed, catching up on the television shows that they missed, cooking our meals together, and spending plenty of time wrapped in each others arms. Even though it wasn’t the average weekend for college students it was perfect for them. 

Both boys knew that this was it for them. They didn’t need the excitement of going out every night I’m getting drunk, or finding someone new. They had everything they needed right there.

Sunday evening quickly came upon them, and Blaine wa heading backs to Brown for classes the next day. Kurt held tightly onto Blaine arm as they traveled on the subway back to the airport. 

They might’ve cried as I said goodbye but neither would admit to that. But as a parted they agreed on one thing: this is not goodbye, but see you soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
